Minea, Protector of Worlds Sequel
by fatality14
Summary: Another Minea story, check out "Minea, Protector of Worlds." (This is the sequel, hints the title!) You don't have to read the other one to understand this. She's here once again, to help out the Fire Emblem crew find a jewel, but many challenges lie between them and the jewel.
1. Backstory

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters in this FanFic. I only own my OC. Read my other Minea story, if you haven't already. I hope you'll like it, and I hope you like this one to!_

* * *

It all started in a lab. Some scientists had artificially made a human being. It wasn't like other humans though; it could manipulate plasma, was immortal and, with improvement, could create portals into different worlds.

It was the only one who could enter the portals, however. It reported to the scientists what each world was like.

In some of the words people had different abilities. It was able to learn these abilities, and show them to the scientists. Eventually the government found out about their research. They intervened, saying it would be put to better use with the police.

Its new job was to hunt down criminals and kill them on sight. It excelled in this job. Eventually word got out to the people about the government's "killing machine." The people grew scared of its power and it became an abandoned tool.

It continued doing what it did best, killing. It got to the point where the world was threatened. Then a man was born who was destined to destroy the "killing machine." He had the same ability as "it" first had; he could manipulate plasma.

He spent his years training to defeat the "killing machine." He became an outcast, for people feared he would become just like "it".

Eventually, the day came. They met in the prairie, and fought an epic battle. In the end the "killing machine" won. The world was doomed.

After it had destroyed its home planet it began to move onto others. They proved to be more challenging, and therefore took longer to destroy. Before "it" could destroy another world, another champion was chosen, but this time instead of destroying it she was trying to seal it inside her own body.

The idea was that they would die together. This new champion was also given the ability manipulate plasma.

This plan worked, or at least it seemed to work. The champion gained all of the powers of the "killing machine", including immortality. It was decided that the champion would protect the universe. She would make sure that everyone's destiny was fulfilled, and everything stayed on track. That way history would not repeat itself, as it normally does.

The champion named herself Minea.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters, the jeopardy tune, the Cup Song, or the Cup Game._

_This is a Minea story, if you'd like to learn more about her, read _Minea, Protector of Worlds._ It's another one of my fanfictions. The adventure doen't begin until the middle of the chapter, so you can skip to there if you want to. This is my second fan faction so far. I can't wait to write more! Review for more. _

_Thanks for reading! YOU ROCK!_

* * *

I was hiding behind a pillar in an Ylissean castle "spying" on prince Chrom and his men. They were talking about the Fire Emblem. They had to collect 4 out of the 5 jewels in order to use its sealing powers.

"I wonder where the others are." Kei said.

_I know where one of the jewels is, but they don't know me. How would they react? I don't think that adding me into this mix will change the outcome at all. Well, here goes nothing._

"I happen to know where one of the jewels is."

"Who's there?" Chrom demands. I step out from behind the pillar.

"Hi. The name's Minea; I know where one of the jewels is and I'd like to take you to it. It's up to you, do you want to know or not?"

"Why should we trust you?" Fredric steps forward.

"You have no reason to trust me, but please let me show you where it is."

"How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

"Fredric, calm down; she seems genuine. Please, show us where it is."

"Thanks for listening to me. It's late so we'll depart tomorrow at sunrise."

"Do you need a place to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Someone find her a room."

"Yes, Crom." Ricken pops out of the crowd. "Follow me." I do as I'm told and follow him into a decently sized room with a bed and a dresser.

"I hope this will do."

"Yes, thank you." I shut the door behind him as he leaves. I look at the bed and realize that I don't have any P.J.'s. _Last time I was in this world I had the luxury of a change of clothes. _I sigh and climb into bed.

I wake up to a loud rumble. I look around the room expecting to see someone, but no one's there. I hear it again and realize it's my stomach. _I hope they have some food here. _It's still dark outside and I can't really tell the time. I check my pocket watch; it's a little after 4am. I decide to try and find some food.

I go hunting since there is no breakfast prepared. I summon a bow and a few arrows. Once I spot a bird, I shoot it down. I find the bird and begin to pluck of all the feathers. _This is taking too long._

"Shadow clone jutsu." _This should speed thing up a lot. _Soon enough the bird was featherless. All of the shadow clones disappear. I hold the bird above a fire that emanates from my right hand. When it's done cooking I summon a knife and cut off a large portion of meat. I throw the remaining parts of the bird somewhere to my left, and dig in.

Once I finish my meal I head back to my room. There's not enough time to go back to sleep, so I just hang out. I head out when the sun faintly illuminates my room.

I happen to walk in on breakfast. I grab a plate and sit down at an empty table. I get a few glances but luckily no one approaches me. I finish pretty quickly because the bird didn't fill me up. I return my plate where I found it and begin to aimlessly walk around. Eventually I run into Chrom and his posse.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Chrom.

"We're ready when you are."

"You brought more people than I thought you would." There were ten people including me.

"I hope that won't be a problem."

"No, it's okay. Follow me." We head out of town into the middle of nowhere.

Three days later we reach our destination.

"Here we are." While everyone examines the landscape I search for a cave using the vibrations in the earth.

"Found it!" I grab the sword of the person to my right and begin to hack at the grass until a trap door reveals itself.

"There's some sort of ancient writing on it." I hear someone behind me say.

"Rekishi wa kurikaesu." Everyone looks at me with surprise.

"It means history repeats itself." I look back at the trap door to find that it's now open. I jump into the hole and land on the hard ground.

"Careful the drop's a little long." I look in front of me and I see two paths.

"Which direction should we go?" I grow aware of Chrom, who is now standing beside me.

"Right is always the right way." I began to walk toward the right path.

"That's so ridiculous." Kei imputes, but begins to follow me anyway. Soon the entire group is walking down the long tunnel. Eventually the tunnel opens up into a big room.

"It's a dead end. See, I told you that logic of yours was ridiculous."

"It's not like I live by it. It's my attempt of a joke."

"Well look where your joke got us!"

"How was I supposed to know which tunnel was the right one?!"

"I figured that you would know, seeing that you brought us here!"

"I've never been inside here before! If I did I would've just given you the Jewel."

"Why didn't you just come down here and get it if you already knew where it was!"

"Because only an exalt can take the jewel without triggering a trap."

"Guys it's no big deal we'll just backtrack and go down the other path, okay?" Chrom intervened.

"Whatever."_ Why did I get into a stupid fight like that anyway? It's childish and a waste of time._

"Good idea." We all turn around to walk back the way we came, but before any of us can leave the room the entrance collapses.

"Now how are we supposed to leave?!" Kei yells.

"I don't know." _I don't want them to know about my powers yet, but if I have to I will use them._ _Maybe I could distract them, but how? _While I'm lost in thought I hear a loud noise behind me. I turn around to find some sort of large door opening. As the door opens it reveals a large creature.

"What is that?" Chrom unsheathes his sword.

"How'd they get a cave troll?!"

"A what? How do you know what it is?"

"A cave troll. I've fought one before, or at least observed people fighting one."

"So you know how to kill it, right?" Kei doges a punch from the monster.

"Kind of."

"Kind of isn't a very reassuring statement."

"I know; every man for himself!"

* * *

_Well, Minea and Kei don't get along very well. I think it's because they both are strategists and their ways to do things are really different. It was really hard for me to write the beginning, but I worked though it. I know the beginning was a little slow and boring too. Thanks for reading. Review for more!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters, the jeopardy tune, the Cup Song, or the Cup Game._

_Thanks for reading. Review for more._

* * *

"Can you at least give us some tips?"

"Don't go for his limbs if you want to do damage go for his chest or head. It's going to take a lot to kill him. Does anyone have an extra sword?"

"What happened to every man for himself?"

"Come on how am I supposed to help you if I can't fight?"

"I noticed you didn't have a weapon so I assumed you couldn't use one, but I decided to play it safe and brought an extra weapon. Lucky for you I brought a sword because it was the only reasonable thing to carry two of."

"I didn't ask you for your life story. Now can I have the sword?"

"Here you go." He tosses me the sword. It's not balanced right for me so I switched it out for a better one. Luckily everyone is too focused on fighting to notice.

_They work really well in a team._ Kei had come up with a cute formation. The archers were in the back shooting at the troll's head. The people who had spears, axes, and swords took turns hitting his chest. I don't work that well on a team, but I do my best to fit in the flow. I find myself waiting to get a shot at the troll a lot.

"What happened to every man for himself?" I run at the troll out of turn. I doge an axe from someone who had already had a go at the troll.

"What are you doing?!" I ignore Kei, and jump onto the troll's arm when he punches at me. I run up its arm, and jab my sword into its head as hard as I can. The troll slaps me on my head forcing my body downwards and the sword further into his head. The next thing I know I'm lying on the floor with everyone surrounding me.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asks as I sit up.

"I'm fine but I my right wrist and hand hurts a lot. I think I may have broken them."

"Why did you do that? The plan was working perfectly!"

"Mine worked better."

"Really? No one got injured in my plan."

"My plan killed it faster saving time and energy. Plus I can still fight. If I couldn't deal with a few scratches what kind of a warrior would I be?" Now standing I turn around to see the troll's corpse. Only the hilt of my sword can be seen now. I walk over to his head and pull out my sword with my good arm.

"Onward."

"How? The exits are sealed."

"I can see that for myself, Kei." _How can I distract these people, so I can earth bend a door? Maybe I can make it look like the troll moved, but how would I do that without everyone noticing?_

"We should find out how thick the wall is in the area where the troll was trapped." _I hope this works._

"And how would we do that?" _I wish Kei would just do what I said without questioning me. _

"I don't know stick a sword in it or something."

"How are we supposed to stick a sword through solid rock?"

"Just do what I did when I jabbed the sword in the troll head."

"So we're supposed to get pounded by a troll and break our wrist?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Let's give her plan a try, it's worth a shot."

"Ha! Chrom's on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!"

"Done!" I turn in the direction of the noise to see Vaike standing next to a sword that is sticking out of the wall."

"Don't you use an axe?"

"Yeah, but how hard can it be to jab a sword through a wall?"

"How thick is it?"

"I definitely made it through to the other side."

"Now we know how thick the wall is, but what next?" I was so engaged in their conversation I almost forget to carry out my plan. I quickly bend a door before anyone looks back in my direction.

"Whoa. That was weird." Vike says as he picks up the sword and hands it to Anna.

"Maybe that's what you had to do to open the door." _I don't think anyone suspects me._

"That's a weird way to open a door."

"Well, apparently it was the right way." _Of course Kei would suspect something. He's so annoying. _"Onward!" I walk through the door and the rest of the group follows. There's another long cavern, but it doesn't fork. Instead, it opens up into a room that was about half as the size of the previous one. There are five buttons, and some ancient text, on the far side of the room. Each of the buttons is red.

"Kaku botan'ni wa, tenpo-betsu no unmei ni arimasuga, yuiitsu no wa, anata ga dasshutsu suru koto ga dekimasu." I get the same kind of looks as when I said the password. "Oh yeah I forgot that you guys can't read it. It means each button has in store a different fate, but only one will allow you to escape. So, basically one button will cause the ceiling to drop another will cause spikes to come out of the ground so on and so forth."

"The question is, which one's the right button?" Kei seems to sink deep in thought.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best. There's no way in telling which one's the right one."

"We can't just go on luck, because obviously we have really bad luck."

"What's your plan then?"

"Give me time!" _I really hope you come up with a good plan, because I don't want to have to use my powers. I don't know if I'll be able to distract everyone again._ I move to the wall on the side opposite of the buttons just in case I have to use them. I try to make it look casual and lean on the wall. I hum the Jeopardy tune to pass the time. Before I can finish it the fifth time I hear an unsettling "Opps."

Before I can find the idiot who accidentally pressed one of the buttons the room starts to fill with water. _At least he didn't trigger a worse one. I'm going to have to earth bend another door, but I have to do it at the right time._ I grow aware of all the yelling.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!"

"HOW COULD ANYONE BE SO STUPID?!"

"MY SHOES!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Chrom somehow manages to shut everyone up. "We need to try and find a way out of here."

"How?" The water was creeping above my knees.

"I don't know but we need to come up with something fast. Kei do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe the door would open if we pushed the right button."

"Now we're faced with the same problem. Is it guaranteed that the buttons will still work?"

"No guarantees."

"Which button should we press?" There is a long pause before Kei answers.

"After a lot of thought I have decided the second one to the left is the one that will open the door."

"Okay, here goes nothin'." Vike proceeds to push the button. I force myself through the now waist deep water to bend open the door. The water rushes into the next room that is completely made of steel.

"How did you know that was the right button?" Chrom asks as he walks into the small room.

"There were 22 syllables in the text. If you count 1 syllable for each button you end on the second one on the left. It also mentioned the buttons twice and you count a button for each time one is mentioned you end with the same result."

_There's no way that would be the way to figure it out. Even if the answer was in the text you'd have to decode it in the original language. _

Once everyone enters the room the exit closes.

* * *

_So, the they've made it deeper into the cave thing. Minea and Kei are still fighing I wonder how long they'll do that? It's supposed to be comical. Do you guys like it? Anyway, if you can't tell Minea basically did the same thing to kill the troll that Lagalas, or however you spell his name, did. (Lord of the rings if you didn't know. kei showed his smartness, at least I hope it sounds smart. It's hard for a not so smart person to try and make someone sound really smart. Review for more._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters, the jeopardy tune, the Cup Song, or the Cup Game._

_I hope you like my story and thanks for reading. Review for more._

* * *

"Big surprise." _Even the door is made out of metal. I don't like this I can't earth bend us out of here. Why can't I metal bend. Toph can, so I should be able to also!_

A young lady appears and all of the water vanishes.

"You have failed both tests. You are not worthy of attaining the jewel." She looks directly at me. "I have changed the room composition to metal, so that you cannot use your magic to get though. Why did you choose these thieves? You could do so much better."

I stare back at her as an answer.

"So be it, you will die with them." She vanishes with a gust of twirling wind.

"What was that about?" _Of course Kei would be the first one on my case._

"It's none of your concern. Now we have to find a way out of here."

"It is of my concern! You're hiding something from us. What is it?" _This isn't good. What should I tell him? How should I get us out of here? _ I try to back away but I end up bumping into the person behind me. I suddenly grow aware of how crowded the room is.

"I'll show you." I remember when Aang and Katara used water to cut through metal and stop the drill from breaching the wall of Ba Sing Se. I pull some water out of the air and begin to hack at the wall.

"What are you doing? How can you do that?"

"It's called water bending. I'll explain everything once we're out of the cave. I was also the one that opened the doors earlier. I used earth bending to do that. It's also how I found the cave in the first place."

Silence fills the room. Only the sound of my panting can be heard. It stays like this for a long while until Kei finally breaks the silence.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm making a door." Sweat drips off my face as I start the second side of the door.

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"I told you I'd explain everything later." I turn to face him. Everyone is now sitting down. _I guess they're waiting for me to finish._

"I need to take a break." I sit down and lean my back against my unfinished door. Once I catch my breath a little I stand back up and continue my work.

After a while it gets hard to breath. _Great we're all going to suffocate. It makes sense why she put us in such a small room now. _By the time I start the last side of the door my body is screaming for oxygen.

I go into some sort of trance where my body moves on its own until the door is finished. I push it open and welcome the gust of oxygen that follows. I collapse on the hard metal, and catch my breath. Eventually everyone recovers from near suffocation, and makes their way into the hallway.

The walls are made out of some sort of crystal-mirror thing. I dodn't realize how bad my wrist looks until I gaze into my reflection.

"It's your fault." My reflection has spoken. _Oh great, not these things_

"It's whose fault?" Kei turns to face me.

"I didn't say anything. It was my reflection!"

"Reflections don't speak!"

"He could be dead because of you." I hear my own voice say behind me. Kei looks shocked.

"I told you it was my reflection."

"How can it talk? What's it talking about?"

"You see these aren't really our reflections; they're spirits that took on our shape. They are trapped inside the crystal and will try to get you to break it by talking about your guilts, worries, and insecurities. If you break the crystal your souls will switch places. So you'll be the one trapped in the crystal and it'll be in your body."

"How do you know about these things?"

"Try to find something I don't know about, but anyway just don't break the crystal." The walk down the hallway is loud and irritating, because I'm forced to remember a darker part of my past.

Things like "You let it happen." and "You doomed them." echo in my head. The hallway opens up into another large room. The walls still made of crystal. The same woman who trapped us in that tiny room stands at the far end of this room.

"You have more powers than I thought you possessed." She looks away from me. "I may allow you to pass if you answer this correctly. The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

"I haven't heard that one before. I guess I found something I don't know."

"You have one hour to answer."

She vanishes in yet another swirly gust of wind.

"She likes to exit flashy. Kei, I think we'll leave the riddle answering to you."

"I'm on it." I try to find something to do and end up earth bending a cup and doing the cup song. I hum the tune instead loud enough to block out the noise of my "reflection." I don't notice anyone watching me until Chrom asks.

"What are you doing?"

"The cup song."

"Where'd you learn it?"

"Don't remember." I actually did remember, but if I told him it would require too much explaining.

"Does the song have words?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to sing them?"

I pause for a long time before saying. "Sure, why not. I've got nothing else to do." I start the song from the beginning, but sing instead of hum.

"That was very good." Chrom says as soon as I finish.

"Thanks. Ya wanna learn? We probably still have a long break."

"Sure." I earth bend another cup and begin to teach Chrom the cup song. Soon enough other people want to learn to. Not everyone is the best singer though so we play the cup game instead. I forget about my reflection and all the bad things it was talking about. We're almost done with the 7th game when Kei makes a sudden outburst.

"I got it!" Everyone looks at him with anticipation. "What are you guys doing?"

"Never mind that, what is the answer to the riddle?"

"It's a coffin!"

"That makes sense."

"How much longer until the hour's over?"

"Don't know, but it can't be that much longer. Wanna learn the cup game in the meantime?"

"What's the cup game?"

"Here, we'll show you." We pick up where our game left off, but it is interrupted once again when the woman appears.

"Have you completed the riddle?"

"Yes, the answer is: a coffin."

"You are correct."

"Now let us though"

"I would, but I can't shake the feeling that you are up to no good. I will not allow you to pass."

"What was the point of the riddle then?"

"It doesn't matter. You shall not pass."

_Boy does that bring back memories, _"We're going anyway."

"So be it, but you will have to go through me first."

* * *

_Minea's been discovered! Will she keep her word and explain everything to them? She somehow knows about the crystal things, but how? Speaking of, how did she learn the cup song? I, of course, had to add the whole protagonist can sing really well cliche. Apparently she's also bad at solving riddles. Does that mean Kei's smarter than her. What do you think? Review for more. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters, the jeopardy tune, the Cup Song, or the Cup Game._

_I'll take suggestions for other worlds Minea will visit. Thanks for reading. Review for more._

* * *

I summon a sword, since I gave the other back to Kei, and charge at the woman. Before I can get to her I'm trapped in a wall of earth. I feel the vibrations in the earth to find my target, then I earthbend the front wall of my cage directly at her. She dodges and I almost end up breaking the crystal, but I stop it just in time.

I shouldn't make more moves like that, they're too risky. I'm going to have to fight her close range. I see that she is now fighting Vike with a sword. I try to sneak up behind her, but she shakes off Vike before I can make a blow. She traps me in another box, this one completely made out of metal. I curse as I try to think of a quick way out of here.

I could use waterbending again, but that'll take too long. I could try to use firebending to melt it but me, or someone else, will probably get hurt from the molten metal. What am I going to do? I suddenly remember I can use alchemy and make a door. I walk through it and investigate the situation.

Chrom is fighting the woman at the moment, really close to the crystal. This worries a me a little bit, so I run over to aid him. She forms another metal wall around me, but this time I get out with ease.

The same trick won't work against me twice! I've almost reached Chrom when I find out the woman's true intentions. She was trying to delay me. She had given herself just enough time to find a good opportunity to get Chrom to accidentally break the crystal. I curse again as Chrom falls to the ground. The lady slashes at him but I get there in time to protect Chrom's body. I hear 'Chrom' laugh behind me and say "finally I'm out!" I try to bring my battle as far away from 'Chrom' as possible, but she envelops my feet in stone before we can get too far. Luckily someone else steps in my place.

How am I going to get 'Chrom' to break the crystal again? I Earthbend my way out of the feet trap and run over to 'Chrom'. He seems to be enjoying his new body and his freedom.

"Hey, reflection thing!"

He looks toward me, "What?"

"How do you like your new body?"

"It's wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can it do this?" I earthbend a pillar and use water bending to cut it into small slices. the pillar falls.

"Don't know." He tries to copy me, but nothing happens. "Nope."

"You can have this body if you return that one to the original owner."

"Really? How do I know you'll keep your promise."

"Here." I summon a wand. "I will perform an unbreakable vow. That means that if I break the vow I will die, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I hear lots of objections but ignore all of them.

"Fair enough." I perform the unbreakable vow. Some people try to stop me, but the woman always stops them. I guess she wants to see how this will play out. 'Chrom' breaks the crystal just as agreed and the switch happens again. I break the crystal before Chrom can stop me. The next thing I know I'm in the crystal looking at my own body.

"Yes! Now I have an even better one! I can do whatever..." I see myself clasp my hands over my ears and fall on my knees. "What's happening?!"

"She's coming. Don't let her take over or you'll never be able to gain back control."

"Why is this happening?! How do I stop it?!"

"You have to overpower her, but you're not strong enough. She'll force you to do terrible things, and you'll be blamed for it. "

"I'll do anything just make it stop!"

"Mmmmm...I guess you could break the crystal. Then all of that would happen to me instead." As soon as I said that I saw myself punch the crystal. Before I knew it I was back in my body. I could feel her trying to gain control. I beat her quite easily, seeing that I had done it many times before. Once I was back in control I began to grow aware of my surroundings. Chrom is back in his body and the woman is still busy.

I stand up. I feel lightheaded and my wrist still hurts, but otherwise than that I fine. I see that the woman is slowly making her way over to me so I pretend to stumble and fall back on my knees. I slyly grab my sword. I still have to wait a little until the woman reaches me so I pretend that I'm fighting for control again. She's just about reached me when Chrom jumps in to 'save the day'. Go away you're going to ruin my plan!

She shakes Chrom off pretty quickly, and raises her sword to strike me down. I quickly pull up my sword until it impales itself in her chest. I pull it out and roll away from the falling body.

"Finally that's over." I stand up.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asks with a shocked face.

"I really should be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

"That'as a relief."

"What happened to you? Who is 'she'?"

"This is the third time I've said this. I'll tell you once we're out of here." I earthbend a door, this time not hiding it at all.

"Onward." The next room is very skinny. We have to walk in single file. The jewel stands on a pedestal in the middle of the room. I have to walk to the other side of pedestal so everyone can fit.

"We finally made it to the jewel." I turn around to face the pedestal. "Just remember only an exalt can-" Vike takes the jewel off the pedestal. The whole room shakes and then the walls begin to close in.

"Idiot! You messed up again! Just don't do anything next time!" There isn't much time to think so I summon a poke' ball. "Flareon I choose you." What is it about this place that makes me use pokemon? I kneel and stretch out my arms and try to keep the wall from closing in any further. The pressure is killing my broken wrist, but somehow I manage.

"Flareon use flamethrower on the wall." He runs underneath two people's legs and proceeds to use flamethrower. She stops once the hole is big enough for people to get through and walks outside. Everyone walks through the hole; doing their best to avoid the molten rock. How am I going to get out without this thing crushing me. As soon as I let go it's going to close.

I do my best to do a backflip out the hole, pushing myself even further backward with my arms. My hair gets caught in the closed walls and pulls me back through the hole. I slam into earth and fall down, but my hair stops my knees from reaching the ground. I summon a knife and cut the hair that is caught with my good arm.

I turn around. Luckily everyone is studying flareon, so they probably didn't see what just happened. I realise that the pokeball got crushed so I summon a new one.

"Flareon return." He is gone with a flash of red light.

Kei looks at me "We're out now it's time for you to explain."

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Lets start with: How did you get your powers?"

"I have a soul sealed inside my body. She originally had them and she gave them to me so she could one day take control of my body and finish what she started."

"What did she start?"

"The destruction of the universe."

"How does granting you her powers help her take control of your body."

"One of her powers was immortality, so now she has all the time there will ever be to accomplish her goal."

"Your immortal?!" Kei looks shocked. Most people are when they find out, but I don't really get it. Yet again, I'm not surprised by much.

"Yes."

"What was your reflection talking about? What's your fault?"

"First you should know it's not all me and that there are these people that are trying to control the spirit that is sealed inside of me. I don't know what they're organisation is called." I pause before I say, "A long time ago the organisation performed an experiment. The experiment caused the spirit to gain control of my body. It continued in it's work and destroyed a world. By the way, there are multiple worlds with human life on them. The whole time the organization was trying to get it to do it's bidding, but to no avail, so they pulled the plug on the experiment."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"That's all the questions I have for today."

* * *

_Minea saved Chrom from being imprisoned in the crystal thing forever, by using something from Harry Potter. That was definitely the climax of the story so far. She kept her promise and answered reveling her depressing past. I know, I had to use that cliche to. Oh yeah I almost forgot, she got a hair cut! Yay! Has this chapter changed your mind at all about who's smarter? I have my own thoughts, but I wont share them because I don't want them to influence yours. Review for more._


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclamer: I do not own Fire Emblem, the jeopardy tune,the cup song, or the cup game._

_This might be the last chapter. I don't know if I'll write another one or not. Thanks for reading the whole thing! I hope you like it. Review for more._

* * *

"We should stop for the night. The sun will be setting soon."

"Yes, and you need your wrist tended to." _Why does Kei suddenly care for me? Is it out of pity?_ Kei sends me to Lissa.

"You got pretty banged up back there."

"Yeah."

"Try not to use it."

"I figured as much." I walk away without another word. I see that a fire is being started.

"Step away," they do as their told. I shoot a small column of fire at the pile of wood and ignite it. I sit down and bring my knees toward my body. I stare into the fire, I heard it's not good for your eyes, but I don't care. I begin to think about the experiment... and what followed it.

"You going to eat dinner?"

I look in the direction of the voice. Chrom's holding up two bowls. I take the one in his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." I begin to eat, but I don't finish, because I'm not that hungry. I give my plate to the person collecting them, and find a soft lump of grass to lay on. I stare at the stars that are now beginning to appear. _I hope he's okay._ I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up to the bright sun. I stand up and dust myself off. I walk over to the now dead fire. Breakfast is being made. I check my pocket watch, it's about half past 7.

"What's that?" I turn to face Anna. "I've never seen one before."

"It's a pocket watch."

"What's that?"

"It's a device that tells me the time."

"Really, how?" she seems intrigued.

"The little hand represents the hour and the big hand represents the minutes."

"Oh, that's cool. I'd like to sell these."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." I see breakfast's finished and I head over to get some. I sit alone, but Kei joins me.

"You looked pretty sad last night."

"You would be to if you were forced to remember... certain things."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you so much at once."

"It's okay, you have a right to know. Plus you would've found out sooner or later."

"I guess."

"Let's just hurry and leave. I need to do something to get this off of my mind."

"We'll leave when everyone's ready."

"Fine." We eat the rest of our meals in silence. We finish at the same time so I give my bowl to him. A short while later we're on the road. Everything seems to going smoothly, until we reach a tall man with short pink hair in a lab coat.

"Hey, I'm looking for Minea."

"What do want?" I step out of the crowd.

"I'm just here to collect some data."

"So you're with them." I figured as much. Everyone I've seen in the organization wears a lab coat.

"Yes, I am."

"You're going to pay for what you caused."

"Are you talking about the boy or the world?"

"Both." I summon a sword and charge at him. He pulls a sword out from under his lab coat.

"I was told you could become violent." I swing to my right and he blocks. I look him directly in his eyes as I push my sword against his. Some of the others try to help me.

"This is my fight." I summon a knife with my left hand and jab at his chest. He doges.

"That was a cheap attempt."

"It doesn't matter how I kill you; as long as I do it'll be fine."

"I don't see why you're so upset. That was just the outcome of the experiment." I throw my knife at him in anger. He easily blocks it.

"You're not going to win, so if you could answer a few questions I'll be on my way."

"How can you be so heartless? Those were people's lives! Do they not matter to you? To think you just let that play out... You're terrible!"

"Why would we intervene? It gave us very precious data."

"You don't get it don't you? You stole my one and only happiness that day, and you're going to pay for it!" I earthbend him into a box and slowly walk toward it.

"This is for every person who died because of your experiment, this is for Sora; and most off all, this is for ME!" I stick the sword into the box in the area where his chest should be. When I pull my sword out it isn't bloody. I split open the sides of the box to see nothing inside. I curse under my breath and walk back to the group. _How could I let him get away? How did he escape anyway?_

"What was that about? I got the part about the world being destroyed, but who is 'Sora'?" Kei asks before I reach the group.

I sigh, "It's complicated."

"I don't care I want to know."

"You remember the story I told you earlier with those guys?"

"Yes."

"This one follows immediately after that. Well, the spirits I killed were mad, and they found a way to get revenge. They did that for quite some time, or at least it seemed like an eternity for me, but ya know that tends to happen when…...anyway.

When that was over I found myself in a cluster of worlds called Kingdom Hearts. That's where I met Sora. I fell and he picked me up. He brought me out of the darkness, and showed me the light. We became very close friends. That friendship brought out a side of me that I didn't know I had, or at least forgot.

I was happy, but it all changed in a matter of hours. I didn't notice, no, I refused to notice what the "killing machine" was doing. "It" had pulled some strings to do the most awful thing "it" could have done. The end result was that I had to sacrifice myself so Sora could live.

I died, in that world at least. I have lost all communications with him and I can never see him again. I don't know how he's doing, if everything is playing out alright; I don't even know if he's still alive."

"Oh."

"That's the exact same thing you said when I told you the first part of the story."

"You've been though a lot."

"It's bound to happen if you live a life like mine. Immortality sucks. I've met a lot of humans who want to be immortal. They don't know what it's like. They don't realise that they don't actually want to be immortal. They just want to live a much longer lives. Sorry; I got a little off track there."

"You're forgiven. Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"If my eyes turn violet don't hesitate to kill me, or at least try."

"Why?"

"That means "it" has taken control."

"That's not going to happen, right?"

"I don't know what those guys are up to. They could be planning to have another experiment."

"How do we get you back if it does happen?"

"I have no idea. Anyway, lets get back on the road."

We continue walking as if nothing happened. Eventually we get back to the castle. I head to the same room I slept in before we departed.

I'm stopped when Chrom asks, "Do you want to become a shepherd? I know it's a little late, but I think you'd be a valuable asset to the team."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept. I've got other things to do, but this doesn't mean I'll be leaving anytime soon."

* * *

_Minea has a pocket watch! i know best plot twist ever! All joking aside. Minea revealed more of her depressing past. She also revealed her love interest. (She's not going to get paired with one of the shepherds, because I really suck at the whole romance thing and I don't think you guys would want to read my terrible attempt at it.) Someone from the Organization came, but for what reason? Are they planning to do another experiment? If, so how will the shepherds fair against her? Why did Minea refuse to become a shepard if she's going to stay? (She doesn't want to follow orders from Kei.) Why do I always ask so many questions? All this and more in the next episode of Minea: Protector of worlds. (You: What is this an advertisement or something? Me: I guess.) Review for more._


End file.
